


Broken Windows

by tinydomino



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydomino/pseuds/tinydomino
Summary: Sana was sure this was all fever dream, but she sure as Hell hoped it wasn't





	Broken Windows

Sana had just got off work, and she was planning on spending the rest of the day watching Netflix. She had settled herself comfortably on her Queen-sized bed with her Shiba Inu, Yuki, pressed close to her. 

Her phone buzzed with the sound of a notification, she picked it up and read it.

EMERGENCY WARNING: DANGER FROM MRC, REMAIN INDOORS AND DO NOT ANSWER DOORS. 

MRC, otherwise known as Myoui Research Center, was the top science facility in Asia. Specializing in research in potential extraterrestrials and animals. The facility was highly guarded, Sana would know, even on her commute to the coffee shop downtown the guard towers could be seen peeking over houses. 

She frowned, wondering what it meant. Maybe it was just a trick of a hacker who wanted to scare people, it hadn’t been the first time. She shrugged and moved to turn on the TV so she could continue her fervent binge of Gilmore Girls.

A loud crash of glass echoed from inside her apartment, she muted the TV. Sana pressed her hands around Yuki’s muzzle as not to alert the intruder. Her hands shook as she felt Yuki snarl his teeth. The Shiba wasn’t a violent dog, in fact, this was the first time he had ever snarled at all in her five years of having the dog. She pressed her stomach to the bed to lay parallel to the dog and stare into the cracked open door. “We’ll be okay,” Sana whispered to herself.

Her mouth was left hanging open when she heard footsteps tapping against the hard-wood of her kitchen, meaning that they had left the living room. Sana picked up Yuki and placed him carefully inside her closet before shutting the door. If there was an intruder, she didn’t want her precious dog to get caught in the middle of potential danger.

She slipped inside the living room and saw that her window had been broken into, and the wall around it had scratch marks. Sana began walking when she felt hands on her shoulders, she opened her mouth to scream but a hand pressed against her mouth. 

She was spun around to face the intruder, and she wanted to scream even more. Their facial features were mostly human, but scales speckled across their forehead and cheekbones. Horns started at their temples and followed their scalp backward. The hand that had a pointer finger held to their luscious full lips had no nails, but instead had a red luster and pointed into a claw. “Don’t say anything.” She said lowly, their voice was husky but at the same time melodic.

Sana whispered fervently, “Well I will anyway! Who the hell are you?!”

The creature blinked a few times before removing their hand from their shoulder. “The escapee from MRC.” She said it plainly as if it wasn’t a huge deal and as if Sana wasn’t two seconds away from peeing herself.

“And you chose my apartment to crash into?”

“I liked the color”

“IT’S GRAY.”

“Exactly,” She dismissed, beginning to wander towards Sana’s bedroom. “You see, I was never meant to get caught in MRC. But some fucking hunters caught me when I was weak and... yeah got me.” Sana couldn’t see her expression since her back was facing her, but she could hear the sadness in her eyes.

“What are you?”

“I’m... a... uh...” the creature purses their lips before answering. “Demon? Yeah, that. Named Jihyo, nice to meet you.”

Jihyo opened the closet to be greeted by Yuki how bounced up happily causing the demon to scream. “WHAT IS THIS CREATURE.” She jumped away and scrambled onto Sana’s bed like a cat. “BANISH HIM IMMEDIATELY.” The demon pointed a shaky finger towards the dog how had a happily confused expression. 

Sana picked up the dog and frowned, “This is Yuki, he’s my best friend.”

Jihyo frowned, “So your male friend was turned into a canine?”

Sana laughed, and Jihyo’s cheeks reddened slightly from how cute it was. “No! He’s always been my buddy as a dog!”

Jihyo mumbled, “I knew you humans were strange but I never thought this level.” She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing cutely and she rubbed the spot underneath her horns. 

“I’m Minatozaki Sana, I forgot to tell you earlier.”

Jihyo slid off the bed, keeping a safe distance from the dog. “Minatozaki, please be my companion while I am trapped here. I beg of you.” She bowed a full ninety degrees, but Sana could see her eyes peeking hopefully at her from the bow.

“As long as you don’t break any more windows.”

“Why?”

“Expensive”

Jihyo's expression brightened, “If you assist me here when you die we can have plenty of money when you die and go to Hell!”

“I'M GOING TO HELL?”

Jihyo frowned, “it isn’t that bad, you’d have me.”

Sana sighed and rubbed her head, she would have to get used to harboring a demon. “Okay, how long will you be staying here?”

“However long you’d like me to.” The demon batted their eyes cutely at Sana who just have an annoyed expression in return.

“Fine, tomorrow will you come with me to coffee with some of my friends!”

Jihyo nodded, “I will provide you with protection to the best of my ability!”

Sana looked over her appearance, unsure of how to cover it up. “Is there any way you can look more human?”

Jihyo snapped her... claws? and with a puff of smoke, her scales and claws had turned into human features, the only thing that remained was the horns which now only poked slightly out from the temples. “The horns don’t go away, I just regrew them!”

Sana didn’t pry but just smiled at the demon, “Okay, Okay. Well, it’s already night so I think I’m going to go to sleep.” 

Jihyo tilted her head, reminding Sana of Yuki. “Where will my sleeping quarters be?”

Sana glanced around, just imagining Jihyo in her bed made her face go red so she stuttered. “Uhh, the living room, yeah...yeah.”

The demon nodded and exited the room, “I look forward to the coffee drinking with your friends tomorrow, Minatozaki!”

Sana smiled and grabbed Yuki’s face and smushed his cheeks, “What do you think Momo and Mina will say?”


End file.
